Yesterday, Today, Forever
by love inspired
Summary: Ally always cares about others, never enough about herself. As her Junior year ends, Ally begins her summer with her best friend Colby Moon. When Colby's famous bad boy cousin has to stay with Colby the whole summer, can Ally get past her best friends annoying cousin and still have the best summer she can have before her senior year? AUSLLY
1. Chapter 1

**Yesterday, Today, Forever**

**A/N: Okay, so this is like my first story that I have ever written, ever. PLEASE leave a review and let me know what I can improve on or what sucks. Ally is 17 and lives in Hawaii. I don't think I'm gonna put Dez or Trish in it though :(. I'm just not feelin' it. In addition, this chapter doesn't have like hardly any Austin in it, but I PROMISE it'll have more Auslly in the next chapters. Kay, well here goes nothing...**

**Chapter 1:**

"Crazy how we got this far, I'd be sitting just wondering how to start, last week you were saying that something just ain't right..."

Ally Dawson woke up to the alarm set on her phone. Reading the time, she got up and prepared for the school day. It was the last day of school. Something, unlike most kids her age, she had dreaded the whole school year. Her Junior year of high school was finally coming to an end, and she just couldn't understand how the year went by so quickly. Ally picked out her brandy skirt, tank top, and red slipped on her red boots (LINK AT BOTTOM OF PAGE).

Ally was sort of a worry wart. Always thinking about others rather than herself. She was thoroughly involved with school, participating in concert band, marching band, leadership (as a class officer), different types of clubs, science team, basketball, volleyball, drama, and much more. But, she didn't do it entirely for herself, she did it to make her class' high school experience the best that it could be. She loved her small class of 60 students. Ally went to a small, private school on the island of O'ahu. She was close to her school, knowing almost every single one of the students by heart. And as she realised the seniors were leaving off to college, and her class were going to become seniors soon, she dreaded this last day of school. She didn't want anything to change.

With this in mind, Ally drove to school singing along to songs on her playlist. Ally soon pulled up to the school, parked in her usual parking stall, and went to homeroom.

"ALLY GATOR!" Ally heard from the inside of the classroom, un-surprised at her best friend that popped up his head to see her.

"Hey, Colby, what's up?" Ally looked up to see a skinny, yet muscular tall boy yell at her.

Colby Moon was Ally's best friend, they were insepreable. Colby was a drama queen, involved in more things than Ally was, he was loud and kind of bossy, but he was always there for her. When Dallas broke her heart twice, when all her "friends" talked behind her back, when her events failed as a class officer: Colby was the most faithful friend she had. Now, they did NOT like each other romantically, everyone knew that. Although they both were attractive, they were more like brother and sister, always looking out for each other and teasing each other.

"Nothing much, just reminiscing about the school year... Can you imagine we're gonna be SENIORS!? Don't worry Ally

, it's not a "goodbye" it's a "see you later.."" Colby dramatised to Ally's face.

"If you're trying to make me cry for the 5th time this week Colbs, it's not gonna work. STOP MAKING ME SO EMOTIONAL!" Ally responded to Colby's dramatised speech in order to get her to cry.

"Aww common Ally, you know you want to cry, like remember that time when we watched up in leadership class!? YOU WERE CRYING THE WHOLE TIME!" Colby laughed.

"Oh, like you weren't either?" Ally replied setting her bag and books down next to Colby's desk.

"Touche Dawson, Touche..." Ally laughed as she, obviously, won that conversation, "So, can you make it to my family party after school? My mom has been begging me to ask you to come. She misses you Ally, I swear she's so annoying" Colby rolled his eyes as he asked Ally about her afterschool plans.

"Yeah...I'll see if I can clear my busy schedule to hang out with you..."Colby rolled his eyes at Ally's response, "I'm just joking Colbs, you know I'll be there, and don't talk about your mother like that, she's the sweetest!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm warning you though, there's gonna be a lot of people, all my cousins are coming...and it's just gonna be pretty hectic dude. Are you sure you're up for it? You can sleepover after too. My mom wouldn't mind.." Colby responded, with hopes Ally would be there to save him from 3 hours of torture.

"Yeah, sure. I wanna meet your family anway, you're my best friend, I'd do anything for you, and okay, I'll sleep over, but we are NOT playing Just Dance again. You know I suck at dancing, and I don't want another video on Youtube of me AGAIN embarrassing myself..." Ally replied as she ate her granola bar she brought from home for breakfast.

"Don't worry Ally, we can just watch a movie or something...It'll be fun!" Ally nodded her head as Colby stole her granola bar and at the final bite.

"Ugh, I hate you, you better sleep with your eyes open tonight boy." Ally responded as the bell rang to begin the school day...

FAST FORWARD TO THE END OF THE SCHOOL DAY

"Ally, STOP CRYING, my family is going to think I'm some bully or something!" Colby and Ally were in Colby's car driving to his house to get to the party. Ally was crying her eyes out.

"But...Colby..hiccup do you realise...hiccup that we only have 1 more year to be in..hiccup...high school... hiccup" Ally finally got out while crying.

"For the billionth time Ally Gator, it's okay... We'll make the best of it okay? Just like we do every year. And we'll always keep in touch with everyone through social media okay? Don't worry so much, it's not good for you health. Relax. IT'S THE SUMMER! We're young, live it up!" Ally looked up at Colby who was smiling comfortably at her, he always knew what to say to her. He was her best friend and she was really going to miss him, as they were planning on heading off to different colleges.

"You're right Colbs. Thanks, you always know what to say. Let's have fun tonight, I'm looking forward to meeting your family!" Ally exclaimed, obviously over the fact that they were getting older so quickly, for now.

"Oh man, don't remind me. My cousin Austin is gonna be there, you know the one I've been telling you about? The famous bad boy singer?" Colby inquired. He was secretly trying to get Ally and Colby together, but Ally, being the selfless person she was, always had other people on her mind, and didn't really keep in sync with celebrities.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I just hope your mom makes her taco salad tonight, I can eat that by the gallon!" Ally responded, obviously ignoring Colby's constant talking about his bad boy cousin Austin.

Ally and Colby finally pulled up into his house. Ally got out of the car and opened the door to Colby's mansion-house, obviously accustomed to the home.

"ALLY! I missed you so much! Why did you stay away for so long!? You have to come here more often, so we can do our nails again and watch some korean dramas together! (I'm a sucker for them Kdramas)." Ally hugged Adriene Moon, Colby's mom, and smiled warmly at her.

"Mom, stop bugging Ally, Ally let's go up to my room and watch some tv." Colby walked into the house, slightly annoyed at his rather eccentric mother.

"Addriene, don't worry, you're not bugging me. I missed you too, I'll talk to you later, I'm gonna go up with Colby." Ally responded with a smile to Adrienne, who was like her second mother.

"Okay sweety, go right ahead, I have to prepare for the party anyway, are you sleeping over tonight? It'll be so much fun!" Adrienne asked Ally as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I am, talk to you later Adrienne!" Ally walked up stairs following Colby as Adrienne smiled and started back to cooking.

Ally followed Colby up to his large bedroom and walked straight to the piano in his bedroom. Colby played piano, but not as well as Ally did. While ally could sing, Colby wasn't as fortunate. Colby was a drummer.

"Did you already write a new song Ally Gator? What is that the 3rd song this week?" Colby asked while lying down on his bed watching and turning on his T.V.

"Yeah, I just get kind of obsessed you know? It's like it just pours out of me sometimes, here, I'll play it..."

I feel like a boat without a sailor

I go where the wind blows

Just moving around like a lonesome stranger

I got no home

In search of a treasure

Some place I don't know

It feels like forever

I'm making my way

Through the hills and deserts

I thirst for hope

I don't know

What I'm looking for

But I'll know

When I find it

There is a missing beat

Inside of me

The rhythm of my heart

Hits unevenly

There's a missing piece

Inside of me

Trying to figure it out

But it amounts to nothing

I want to realize

But nothing I find

Ever feels like the real thing

Can you empathize?

I don't know

What I'm looking for

But I'll know

When I find it

[Chorus]

I'm lost inside

A cold bitter world

I can't understand the need

It's makes it so hard to breathe

[Chorus]

Ally finished the song. All of her songs were like this, she felt lost, not always feeling in place. This song described her perfectly.

"Wow Ally, that was killer. Remind me again why you don't perform in front of anyone, besides me and my mom of course?" Colby asked flipping through channels, obviously bored with the T.V.

"Because I have stage fright, remember?" Ally asked in a sarcastic tone, obviously annoyed by Colby's nonchalant attitude toward her biggest fear.

Suddenly Adrienne called them "Colby! You're family is here! Hurry up and come downstairs and say hello to everyone!"

Ally and Colby walked down the long spiral stairs and Colby introduced Ally to everyone, "Okay Ally, this is Uncle Steve, Uncle Todd, Aunty Miller, Aunty Stacey, Aunty Mimi, and Uncle Mike, cousins Matt, Erin, Kate, Olivia, Zach..." Ally just smiled and waved at all of them, trying to remember everyone as Colby continued on and on with his never ending list of family members.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, making everybody jump at the loud bang from the door. Ally looked up to see who it was and couldn't help but stare...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Colby and Ally, YouTube, Just Dance, Brandy Mellvile, or any of the songs.**

**Songs:**

**You'll Never Be Alone, Capital Kings**

**Missing Piece, David Choi**

****

Ally's Outfit: /65594_ .html


	2. Chapter 2

**Yesterday, Today, Forever**

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 1 guys! :D It was kind of boring I know... But, Don't Fear, Austin is Near. Austin is 18 and so is Colby. They're both going to be seniors like Ally. Have fun reading, and let me know what you guys think about it!**

**Chapter 2:**

Previously on Yesterday, Today, Forever:

Suddenly, the door slammed open, making everybody jump at the loud bang from the door. Ally looked up to see who it was and couldn't help but stare...

Austin was anything but selfless. In fact, if anyone of his family could describe him in one word, it would be the exact opposite: SELFISH.

As Colby introduced the Moon family to his best friend Ally, he was disrupted by no other person but Austin Moon. Colby knew about how bad Austin was, but Colby also knew that Austin wasn't always like this. Colby knew that with the fame and fortune for Austin, came the selfish demeanor that Austin portrayed. He was hoping, just hoping, that a certain girl could change his once favorite cousin.

"What are you staring at? Can't get your eyes off me, huh? I'm just that irresistable, I know, but remember it's rude to stare." Austin said in a rather rude tone to his family as he trudged in the house, ruining the shiny tint of the marble floor with his muddy boots.

"AUSTIN MOON, I raised you better than that, now go wipe your boots and give everyone a proper greeting." Ally heard one of Colby's aunty say from the side of the room. However, Ally really didn't care. She was appalled by the rude boy which appeared to be Colby's beloved cousin. Ally had to admit though, he was truly mesmerizing. HIs sun blonde hair perfectly messy, and that sexy smirk definitely made him a lady's man, not to mention his toned body underneath his long sleeved, tight shirt.

"Don't tell me what to do. You may be my mother, but that doesn't matter one bit. I can do whatever I want to do, with or without your permission." Austin stated as he sat down on the couch with his feet on the couch, staining the perfectly white couch with mud. He got out his phone and ignored the rest. Adrienne soon cleaned up the mess that her nephew made in her pristine house.

Not surprised by this, everyone continued to talk and ignored the diva in the corner. "Colby, is that the punk you were trying to set me up with? HIM!? Someone should teach him some manners..." Ally said under her breath, only for Colby to hear.

"Yeah that's him, he's a real cool guy though Ally Gator. Underneath all that bad, is the old, good Austin I know." Colby replied as they both stared at the boy in the corner.

"Well...I mean, I guess everyone deserves a chance right? But I'm NOT, going out with him. You know I don't date... since... Dallas" Ally replied with water growing in her eyes. Dallas was her first love, not the first she dated no, but the first real boy she loved. And he broke her heart, twice, partying off with other girls and having little flings with them.

"Ally, calm down, it's just talking. Let's go." Colby and Ally walked to the couch and sat next to the oblivious boy sitting down with his phone.

"I can't get any reception on this damn island." Austin muttered under his breathe frustrated by the fact that he had to come to the family outing, but his manager said that it would be "good for his reputation," so he went.

"Well, hello to you too. Nice to see you cus (cousin), it's been a while." Colby greeted his cousin who was now putting his phone in the air trying to get service.

"Yeah, whatever Colby, we both know I don't want to be hear, so just leave me alone and do whatever gay stuff you do with that girl you always talk about, what's her name? Amber? Alyssa? Al-" Austin was cut off by a sweet, melodic voice.

"Ally. Short for Allyson. It's nice to meet you, Austin, I've heard so much about you." Austin turned to find the person with the sweet voice. He looked at her. She was obviously beautiful. She wasn't like most of the other girls he had seen. No make up. Very Petite. Warm, brown eyes. She had a very, warm, loving presence, and Austin was automatically drawn to her.

"...well, this is a little awkward. A nice to meet you back would be great, I guess you don't want to talk to me it's okay.. I get it... Big pop star doesn't want to talk to me... I mean I know I'm not famous or anything but that doesn't me-"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Austin. Austin Moon. Sorry, I was just thinking. Ally is a really beautiful name, it suits you" Austin cut off the girl rambling. She was obviously nervous, biting her hair, and that, strangely, made him like her even more. The whole room got silent, all of them staring at the two as Ally was wide eyed and blushing, and Austin was smiling and staring at Ally.

"...errr...thanks I guess..." Ally replied looking wide eyed now at her best friend Colby, who was giving an "i told you so" smirk to her. Austin realised what he had done, NO, he thought.

"You're Welcome, it's not every day Austin Moon says that to a girl. You should be honored." And that's when everyone sighed and turned back to talking. The cocky Austin Moon had returned. Colby rolled his eyes.

"What's so special about you? As far as I know, you're some type of celebrity, well according to Colby. Maybe you should get some manners and get your face out of your butt hole." Ally replied with an attitude as she got up and left to help Adrienne with the food. Austin, was somewhat shocked, never had he been rejected by a girl before. Even with his cocky attitude, Austin was a lady's man, everyone knew that.

"Well, it looks like you managed to get Ally pissed off Austin. You must have some talent, Ally Dawson never gets mad." Colby laughed as he saw his wide-eyed cousin stared at Ally storming off.

"That's the girl your always talking about? She's certainly something. You think you can hook me up man?" Austin replied, hoping to see the beauty again in the future.

"I don't know man. Ally isn't into fame. She likes a person, for who they are. And she CERTAINLY isn't into a bad boy." Colby replied, the conversation getting rather serious between the two.

"You know I don't wanna act like this Colbs, it's part of my image." Austin replied with eyes down.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Austin Moon, my new favorite singer! Welcome to the company!" Jimmy Starr greeted Austin as he entered the room._

_"Hey Jimmy, thank you so much for this opportunity. I'm so grateful for everything. Really, I have no idea what I would do without you." A young and eager Austin said to the company._

_"Before we get started on recording, I just wanted to let you know there has to be some changes with your image." A confused Austin looked at Jimmy with eye brows creased._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Austin, in order to get more fans, we need you to turn into a bad boy. Austin, you can chose to do this or not, it's entirely up to you. But if you're first album doesn't do well, we're ending your contract." Jimmy Starr replied, feeling a bit guilty for making a boy do this. But of course, this was the music industry. If you want it big, you have to change big._

_Austin thought of this for a long while...finally deciding that he wanted fame badly. And he was willing to do anything in his power to get it. "I'll do it."_

_END FLASH BACK_

"Well, you know I understand Austin, I'm the only person you've told. But, it just sucks, to see my favorite cousin have to act this way in front of his family. You can't live a lie forever Austin." Colby replied looking into his cousins eyes. Colby grew up with Austin, they were inseparable, brothers. He missed the old him.

"I know Colbs, I know. Mind if I crash here tonight man? I don't want to go back to my place. I hate being alone" Austin looked up to his cousin.

"Sure bro, we still have you're room too same place. Ally is sleeping over too though. You can hang out with us, we're gonna watch a scary movie." Colby replied.

"Sweet, thanks. It's nice to act normal once in a while, you know? I hope Ally gives me a second chance..." Austin replied as he saw Ally smiling and laughing with Adrienne.

"Well, I'll talk to her about it. But, let's just stick with being friends now. Ally's been through some tough stuff this year, she doesn't need more drama." Austin's stomach clenched and he couldn't help feeling angered at whoever had heart Ally. He didn't know why he was acting like this. He never did towards anyone else. Austin could only think one thing: He was going to make Allyson Dawson fall in love with her.

**A/N: Yayy! That's the end of chapter two. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry, this chapter is way shorter. But oh wells. Any questions or comments? Please leave a review. Thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yesterday, Today, Forever**

**Chapter 3:**

Ally was in Colby's room alone. Playing piano to let out some steam. The party had ended a little while ago, and Ally couldn't help but think about the conversation that Colby and her had before everyone left.

_Flashback_

_"Austin is gonna stay with us tonight, is that okay?" Colby asked Ally rather nervously as they were both washing the dishes._

_"Colby, you know how I feel about Austin... He's a punk." Ally responded while rinsing of the soapy plate that Colby gave her._

_"I know, I know. Just give him a chance...please? For your best friend? You owe me. He's a real cool guy. And I talked to him, he won't hit on you anymore. He's a cool guy. Weren't you the one telling me that everyone deserves a second chance? Remember when-" Colby was cut off by Ally._

_"Okay, okay, I get it Colbs. I'll do it., but only for you." Ally sighed as she looked at Colby._

_"THANKS ALLY GATOR! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Colby smiled and hugged ally, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around._

_"OKAY, OKAY Stop! Before we fall dow_n and hurt ourselves. Or you hurt me you fatty." Ally joked as Colby laughed.

Flashback End

Ally groaned. Why had she agreed to this? She let out her frustration in her music. Playing Arabesque by Debussy. She loved this piece. She just loved the light and airy feeling it gave. Closing her eyes, she let the music take her away.

Austin finally got settled in his room. He looked around, so many memories were here. Looking at the pictures, he couldn't help but smile at him and his cousin all muddy from playing in the rain or dressed as superheroes with their underwear outside of their pants. As Austin reminisced about the times, he heard a sweet melody coming from the other room. Being the curious person he was, he followed the music and finally reached Colby's door. Austin knew that Colby that Colby played piano, so as he opened the door, he was utterly surprised to see no other person than Ally. He stared at her. She was beautiful. As she got into the music she had the smallest smile on her face. Austin wasn't a big fan of classical music and such, yet he was trained in it, knowing the melody of the song he automatically remembered learning that piece with his mom at the age of 12. He smiled. He missed his family dearly.

Just then the song ended. Ally looked at the door, ready to go out to her room but she stopped when she saw Austin staring at her. "Weren't you the one that said staring as rude? Look at you Austin Moon, so hypocritical" Ally joked as she saw Austin turn red.

"I wasn't staring...ANYWAY, I didn't know you played piano. You're really good. Arabesque right? Not really my style, but it's nice, really calming." Austin stated as he sat on the bench next to her.

Ally was shocked. She didn't know that Austin knew so much about music. Sure she heard he was a pop star, but she didn't expect him to know classical music as well. She didn't know what to say.

"Look who's staring now Miss Dawson, and you were saying I was a hypocrite" Austin laughed as Ally stared wide eyed at him.

"Sorry. I'm just amazed you know about music so much. So, what's your style?" Ally asked as he started to play scales absent mindedly.

"Well, if you ever heard my music. That's what it is. That's my style you know?" Austin said replying to Ally's question.

"Actually... I haven't heard your music... I don't really pay attention to that kind of stuff... Sorry..." Ally said rather sheepishly, suddenly ashamed at her lack of knowledge in that subject.

"Oh... It's okay. No worries. Sorry, I automatically assumed..." Austin replied rather shocked and embarrassed at Ally's word. I mean, everyone knew who Austin Moon was...right?

"Why don't you play one of your songs then? I'd love to hear it." Ally responded with a smile to brighten up the atmosphere and Austin's heart melted. She was such a sweet girl.

"Uhh...sure... Let me just grab a guitar." Austin grabbed a guitar from the corner of Colby's room and sat down on his bed and started.

Looking for the one tonight

But I can't see you

Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh

And I can never get it right

I need a breakthrough

Why are you so hard to find? ooh

I've been searching every city

Never giving up

'Til I find my angel

Diamond in the rough

Looking for a signal

Baby turn it up tonight

Come on get loud loud let it out

Shout it out from the rooftops

Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.

Come on get loud loud let it out

Show me everything that you've got

Come on get loud loud I need you now

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Looking for the light to shine

To start a fire

Girl I'll be the first in line ooh

And baby when our stars align

We can't get no higher

You just give me a sign

Come on get loud loud let it out

Shout it out from the rooftops

Come on get loud 'til they shut us down

Come on get loud loud let it out

Show me everything that you've got

Come on get loud loud I need you now

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Looking for the one tonight

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight)

Come on get loud loud let it out

Shout it out from the rooftops

Come on get loud 'til they shut us down

Come on get loud loud let it out

Show me everything that you've got

Come on get loud loud I need you now

Baby let me hear you loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Na Na Na Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight

Austin ended with a smile. This song was gonna be on his new album. No one had ever heard it before, and he was slightly nervous playing it for Ally. But when he looked up, he saw Ally smiling her million dollar smile.

"Austin that was-"

"ALLY! AUSTIN! I got everything set up downstairs for the movie go change into your pajamas and-" Colby suddenly yelled running to his room but stopped and smiled as he saw Ally and Austin getting along.

"So I see you guys are friends now...well, hurry up. I wanna watch the movie. I have the sleeping bags down in the living room and popcorn. Change into your pajamas. It's gonna be pretty scary..." Colby said as he got his clothes from his drawer.

"Okay, hold your horses speedy. We'll meet you downstairs." Ally said laughing at the excitement that Colby was radiating.

Ally and Austin walked to their rooms. Ally had clothes and her room at Colby's house, since she was a frequent visitor and Austin was too. As Austin was walking to his room Ally stopped him.

"Austin, that song was amazing. You have a nice voice, and you should act like yourself more often. You're not the bad boy that everyone really sees. I like this Austin better." Ally smiled at Austin. Austin smiled back with a blush that made Ally's heart beat a thousand times a second. Ally wouldn't admit it, but, she was slowly starting to befriend the so called bad boy.

4 Hour Later

Adrienne laughs at the picture she took and thinks back at what happened 2 hours ago.

_Flashback 2 hours ago_

_Ally, Austin, and Colby were lying down on their sleeping bags in front of the t.v. watching the scary movie. Ally was in the middle of the two, rather large boys and it was dark. Very dark. They were all very focused on the movie. All under blankets and really, all on the edge of freaking out. Adrienne was secretly watching them all, smiling at her 3 favorite teenagers._

_The movie was getting intense. Just then, a figure appeared out of nowhere with a loud sound, and a flash, making them all jump simultaneously:_

_Colby Screams and pulls Ally's blanket over him. Austin screams and throws the popcorn in the air and Ally screams and hides under the next thing she can find since she lost her blanket._

_Flashback Ends_

Adrienne laughs at the picture she just took (which was what the flash was). Colby and Austin were both clinging on to Ally, and Ally's head was tucked under Austin's arm with popcorn all over them. It was definitely a keeper.

Adrienne smiled at the three now. They were all sleeping on their sleeping bags, Austin holding Ally's waist and Ally leaning into Austin's chest, while her goofy son, rolled over to be on Austin's side, holding his waist. She laughed at the site. But smiled more, as She saw Austin and Ally snuggling into each other, and couldn't help but think how cute they looked as as a couple.

**A/N: Chapter 3 DONE SON. K lemme know how you like it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the songs in this.**

**Songs: Loud, R5**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yesterday, Today, Forever**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Chapter FOUR, say what?! This one has way more Auslly. Please leave a review. Thanks :)**

Ally woke up rather comfortably. She felt warm and snuggled into her blanket... or at least she thought it was a blanket. Ally fluttered her eyes open to see that she cuddled into none other than a sleeping Austin Moon. She stared at him for a moment, and took in his scent. He smelled like pancakes and she smiled. He looked so innocent, so different from the bad boy she thought he was before, she liked the nice Austin.

Ally soon got up and realised the position the three of them were in. With Colby snuggled into Austin she couldn't help but laugh and quickly take a picture. Awakened by a melodic laugh, Austin awoke and jumped as he saw the position that Colby and him were in.

"What the heck dude?! What's wrong with you!?" Austin yelled, obviously grumpy from wakening up so early. Colby grumbled and just rolled over.

"HAHAHA, you two are hilarious." Ally laughed and rolled on the ground.

"Yeah yeah, let's make breakfast. I'm starved..." Austin said trying to quickly changed the subject because he was embarrassed.

"Yeah, sounds good. Let's wake Colbs up when we finish" Ally replied walking into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast? I can make eggs...bacon...waffles..panc-"

"PANCAKES!" Austin yelled excitedly jumping into the kitchen. Ally laughed at the childish boy, she couldn't help but wonder why he had to act so "cool" in front of everyone else.

"Okay, pancakes it is. I can make chocolate chip and blue berry ones too." Ally looked up to see a smiling Austin and got to cooking. Austin wasn't really a help, knocking over flour, batter, and burning his hand all within the short time frame they cooked, but he was great company. They kept talking and finally Ally asked the question.

"Austin, why do you have to act like such a bad boy? You aren't like this with your family, and from what I've been hearing, you act like a bad boy a lot." Ally nervously asked, but she felt like she had too. She was extremely curious at the boy's different personalities.

"Uh...I don't know what you're talking about..." Austin asked trying to brush off the subject.

"Austin, you can tell me. You know what I'm talking about. Don't worry, I can keep a secret." Ally tried to push the answer out of Austin, who was suddenly preoccupied with cleaning dishes.

Austin thought about it. Could he trust her? I mean, she was his cousins best friend. She seemed nice enough, and he couldn't help but trust the sweet, innocent girl wide eyed standing in front of him. He sighed, I guess he should've known that it would come out sooner or later. So he explained it to her. Everything. What happened with Jimmy Starr... How he was so eager to do well in the music business.

"Music is my passion, I didn't want to end up working at my family's mattress business... I wanted so much more. I wanted to do what I love and sometimes you need to sacrifice some things to get what you want." Austin replied with his head down, somewhat sad at how his life had become so fake. "I wish I could act like myself, I don't want to be mean to my family. My friends are fake. My life's fake. I don't know what to do." He looked up at Ally.

"You sacrificed you family for fame Austin? As much as I understand how much you love music, why did you have to do that Austin? I mean, I get it, sacrifice for what you love, but I just don't get it." Ally replied looking up at Austin with confused eyes.

"I didn't have a choice Ally! What was I supposed to do!?" Austin rose his voice at the small girl.

"Stick with your family! Don't you love them too!? I'm not trying to sound like a bitch, but Austin, look where you are now!" Ally replied angered at his anger.

"It's not that easy Ally! Nothings that easy!" Austin yelled heading for the door in frustration.

"You left Colby too you know! Did you not care for him?! Were you the one that had to comfort him and hear him talking about you all the time!? NO! You don't understand the pain you put other people in your fame!" Ally yelled, remembering how hurt Colby looked when he talked about his cousin.

"You don't even know me! Leave me alone!" Austin yelled slamming the door shut.

Ally turned around and was shocked to see Colby sitting on the stairs staring at her. "Thanks Ally." Colby said meaningfuly looking down.

"For what? Scaring your cousin off?" Ally tried to joke and lighten the mood.

"For defending me, and for telling Austin what he needed to hear. I didn't have the guts to do it, and he really needed to hear that. I know how you feel about the whole famil- " Coby said meaningfuly.

"Yeah, don't bring it up. I'm just gonna head home now. Breakfast is in the kitchen. Thanks for letting me stay over and tell your mom I said thanks too. I'll walk home?" Ally replied interrupting Colby.

"Okay Ally Gator, love you."

"Love you to Colbs" Ally replied smiling sadly at him walking out the door. She didn't like when Colby talked about her family. Ally walked to her house, which was around 2 blocks away. She opened the door to her rather large house and immediately went up to shower to take away the stress.

Ally's parents were never home. They were always away on business trips. Always. They never really took care of her besides paying all the bills and giving her money for gas and food. That's why Ally had yelled at Austin for not being there for his family, hers were never there for her. Colby was the closest thing she had to a family. Ally lay down on her bed after showering and getting dressed. She put on a movie and stayed there alone the whole day.

Austin was mad to say the least. This chick shows up in his life and starts to yell at him about how he should live his life? No, he didn't think so. Austin called his driver and went to the nearest club. He wanted to relieve some stress. He went up to the bar and asked for the strongest drink he could get. By the 10th drink, Austin was obviously drunk. He danced with all the girls, grinding with them hard. But he couldn't get his mind off of one girl, Ally Dawson. He didn't understand why he couldn't get his mind off the beautiful, petite girl.

As he was thinking, Austin noticed a flash in the corner of his eyes, along with more and more. He was caught by the paparazzi. Austin threw the girl off of him and stumbled toward the nearest exit where the men with cameras followed him. He went to his driver and asked him to take him to take him somewhere safe and away from the paparazzi. Austin soon fell asleep in the back of his car...

"Austin?! What are you doing here?!" Ally exclaimed shocked at the man holding Austin in the front door.

"Sorry Ma'am but he kept asking for you in his sleep...I'm off duty right now, I didn't know where else to drive him and his cousin gave me your address.." The driver said somewhat mad at the drunken boy

"It's okay, I guess I'll take him, can you carry him up to the bed upstairs though?" Ally replied rather annoyed at the state the boy let himself be in.

"Yes, thank you so much Miss Dawson." The driver said

"Call me Ally, and no problem." Ally smiled at the driver. The driver was somewhat shocked at Ally's sweet personality. He had never seen Austin with a sweet girl like this, most of the girls were snobby gold diggers.

As soon as the driver left, Ally got a warm, wet cloth and a glass of water and headed up to her room where a sleeping Austin was. Ally noticed that Austin had a fever and put the cloth on Austin's head. She couldn't help but stare at the helpless boy, it seemed that all her anger had suddenly vanished looking at his innocent face. What was she gonna do with this boy? She lay down next to him and put her arm around his body, not falling asleep just thinking about the next day to come.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I'm trying to make Austin more of a bad boy. But, I'm not sure if it just seems like weird or stuff. Lmk what you guys think and leave a review! Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yesterday, Today, Forever**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Chapter 5! Yayyy! Sorry guys, this chapter came up small kine late... basketball and volleyball has taken over my life. For real. Anyway, leave a review please :), thanks for following and reviewing! I love you.**

Ally woke up to the calming sound of an acoustic guitar. She smiled warmly and snuggled into her blanket warmly. She was trying to remember the happenings of the previous night, something with Austin...and.. wait.. AUSTIN!? Ally opened her eyes to see Austin playing her guitar in the corner of her room, dressed in his clothes from the night before.

"Austin! Are you okay?! You were drunk last night, and your driver took you here...and I guess I kinda just fell asleep... You had a fever and I was worried and I didn'-" Ally rambled on to Austin while he just stared at her.

"Ally, calm down... It's okay. I'm okay. Nothing I'm not used to... Listen, I'm sorry about coming to your house... I don't exactly know why I'm here... but I'm sure I probably wasn't the best guest you've had." Austin looked down ashamed of his doings.

"It's okay Austin, don't worry about. I'm just glad your okay... And about the other day... I'm sorry about going off on you.. It's just kind of a touchy subject for me." Ally responded looking at Austin and staring into his warm brown eyes. She couldn't be mad at him for so long, he was so gorgeous and amazing.

"No, listen Ally, I guess I'm sorry. I understand where you're coming from.. I just.. don't know what to do.." Austin responded rather awkwardly and surprised at the girl's apology.

Ally smiled at his apology "Hey, let's just forget about it okay? Want any breakfast? You can go take a shower in my bathroom, I'll get some extra clothes from my dad for you and leave it by the door, and I'll start on making some pancakes."

Austin's face immediately brightened up, "Thanks Als! You're the best!" Ally smiled at her new nickname and headed toward her parents bedroom, no one had been in their for a while, and she automatically got basketball shorts and a shirt and walked straight out. She didn't like being in their bedroom, she didn't like being reminded of them, it only made her feel more lonely.

Austin headed toward the bathroom and started to take a shower, feeling refreshed by the warm water hitting his body. He started to wonder... where was Ally's parents? He hadn't heard them, or seen any cars in the garage besides Ally's. I mean, surely she had a father, he was borrowing his clothes right? Austin finished his shower and quickly changed into the clothes Ally brought for him, smelling the wonderful smell of Ally's cooking. Austin followed the smell and ended up in the kitchen, where Ally finished making breakfast and set the table.

"WOW ALS! It looks great!" Austin exclaimed as he already started putting a load of butter, syrup, and whipped cream on the pancakes Ally had laid out for him.

Ally smirked at the childish boy, "Austin, you're going to get fat if you keep eating like that."

"Ally, I eat like this almost every day... I think I'm pretty okay." Austin said seriously at Ally while eating his pancakes.

"I don't know, I think I already see a little baby bump coming..." Ally said sarcastically serving herself a portion of pancakes.

"I think I'm good." Austin said with a sarcastic remark back lifting up his shirt revealing his perfect six pack (PITCH PERFECT!(;)

Austin watched as Ally look up at him and saw her wide eyes. He couldn't help but think about how cute she looked as her cheeks turned a strawberry red. Ally couldn't help but stare at his perfectly toned body. He was just so hot.

"Remember what we said about staring Als..." Austin said taking his already finished plate to the sink to wash it. Ally was speechless, shocked at the boys body and witt. She just smiled like an idiot and continued eating, but of course, something had to end her fun sooner or later.

"So where are your parents?" Ally's smile automatically faded.

"Oh you know... at work...did you sleep well last night?" Ally said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I did... But there are three cars in the driveway Als, and I don't remember them being here last night... or you talking about them at all." Austin said getting a little suspicious of Ally's urge to change the subject. Ally sighed... if she was going to be Austin's friend she might as well not keep any secrets from him.

"They haven't been home for a year now... They travel a lot for work, so they leave me at home for school." Ally replied, suddenly not hungry. Austin was silent. He felt anger at her parents. How could they just leave her? It must've been hard for Ally, he thought. She was alone all the time at home, it must've been really lonely. It was then Austin realised how he treated his family by choosing his style of life in his career. He had abandoned his entire family, just like Ally's parents had abandoned her.

"I'm really sorry Ally... I didn't realise that-" Austin tried to apologize for the other day once again.

"It's okay Austin... I just don't like to think about it." Ally replied sitting down on her couch teary eyed. She felt warm, hard, strong arms wrap around her tiny body. She looked up to see Austin, staring intently into her eyes.

"For what it's worth Ally, I promise, I'll never leave you." Austin said embracing the girl in his arms. Ally was engulfed in his huge body and started to cry as she put her face into his strong chest.

**A/N: This chapter is like a lot shorter... But I felt like it needed to end like right like that... You know? Sorry for not writing a chapter yesterday... and thanks for everyone who left a review :D. I promise more Auslly will be in the next chapters... I just don't want to rush it you know? I want them to be friends before a couple. What do you guys think about Colby? Leave a review and let me now. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yesterday, Today, Forever**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update guys. Things have been like hectic. I've been having some family issues. Please pray for my family and I... Moving on to chapter 6. Thanks for ALL the reviews, follows, views, favorites, I literally LOVE you guys. You guys are the bomb diggs. Like totes. So here's chapter 6... OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE.**

It had been week since Austin and Ally had their little conversation, and all was going well. Colby, Austin, and Ally were the best of friends. They had gone out to the movies, mini golfing, laser tagging, and so much more. Ally had to say, she was making the most out of her summer with the two boys.

Ally woke up to an annoying buzzing sound coming from her phone. One thing she hated about hanging about with the two boys, was that they woke up so early. It was 7:00! Summer was supposed to be for sleeping in. "

What do you want now Colbs? If this isn't important I'm going to literally kill you." Ally grumbled as she got up from bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Ally! Chill, it's summer. We HAVE to make the best of it before senior year starts! So get out of bed and get ready for the beach. Austin and I are going to be at your house in 30 minutes." Colby quickly replied.

"Wait! What! You can't tell me-" Ally yelled angrily to the phone, but was quickly cut off by a buzzing noise, signaling the end of the call. Literally, that boy was going to be the end of her.

Ally quickly got ready. Pulling out her bikini and slipping on shorts and a crop top shirt. She didn't put any make up on, because she was going to be swimming. She brushed her hair and let her natural, ombre hair fall out wavy. She put on her sunglasses and packed money, sunscreen, a towel, and her go pro. She packed some snacks because she knew the boys would get hungry, as always. So she put in some funyuns, pickles, water, oreos...

'Austin likes oreos' she thought. 'Austin also liked pancakes'... This was a normal habit for Ally. Whenever something reminded her of Austin, she tended to just continue thinking about the things he liked. She didn't know why, but she was drawn to the boy. She really liked him... But she didn't want too. She didn't want to be they typical girl to Austin. All girls marveled after him...

"Are you going to pack up any more food Ally? GEEZ! You're gonna get that little stomach of yours fat!" Ally jumped at the sound of a familiar voice. Austin was standing in the kitchen just watching her.

"AUSTIN! Don't scare me like that! How did you get in here anyway!?" Ally responded trying to slow her heart rate down.

"Ally, you leave your spare key underneath the door mat. How predictable is that?" Austin replied rolling his eyes at the petite girl zipping up her bag to go to the beach.

Over the past week, Austin had taken a liking to Ally. He wasn't like much girls he knew, he was comfortable around her. She was literally, amazing. She was so much fun, yet so smart and shy. She tried to make the best out of everything. She was adorkable as he would put it, quarky. She couldn't dance, she chewed her hair, loved books, was sort of a braniac... Yeah, she wasn't like most girls he knew at all. But over the past week, Austinr realised he was slowly falling for the girl. He didn't want to admit it, because he knew that once the press found out, she wouldn't have a normal life ever again.

"Whatever... Let's just go blondie." Ally said as she walked toward the door to Colby's beat up truck. Even though Colby was rich, he loved his old truck. He had put it together with his dad when it was barely even noticeable as a vehicle. Ally climbed in the truck, Austin following quickly, leaving Ally once again smooshed in the middle. She didn't mind though, being in the middle of the two boys she loved was always fun.

"Hey Colbs, what beach are we heading to today?" Ally asked trying to find a station on the radio that she liked.

"I was thinking Waimea. Austin hasn't been there in like forevers. We could jump off the rock too. We could get some acai bowls and stuff. Sounds good?" Colby asked driving toward the North Shore of the island.

"Yeah sure whatevers." Ally said as she found a great radio station. They were all silent until they heard a familiar voice on the radio.

"Hey Austin! It's you!" Ally exclaimed as she turned it up. Austin smiled at the girl and stared. He loved the way the wind was making her hair blow everywhere. She looked purely happy.

They all started singing the song that popped up as number 1 on the songs of the week chart. Ever since Ally got to know Austin, she started to listen to his music. It wasn't half bad.

I played it safe

I kept my foot up on the brake

I never really took a chance in life

And didn't live for today.

Oh girl, and then I met you

Opened my eyes to something new.

You know you set me free like no one else

And got me actin' a fool.

Don't you know changed my life,

Girl cause now I'm livin'

And it feels so right, yeah

[Chorus:]

You got my heart beat pumpin'

And its going insane

You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa

And that's why...

I'm crazy its true

Crazy 4 U

You got me base jump livin'

And I can't look down

You know you short circuit my brain

I can't lie...

I'm crazy its true

Crazy 4 U

Midnight dipping in the pool,

Or sneaking out up on the roof

You're unpredictable and girl that's what

That's what I love about you

Don't you know you changed my life,

Girl, cause now I'm livin'

And it feels so right, yeah

[Chorus]

No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (without a parachute)

And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (whoa)

Don't you know you changed my life

Girl cause now I'm living

And it feels so right, yeah...

[Chorus]

By the time they finished singing the number one hit, they had arrived at the beach. Colby and Austin immediately bolted out of the truck screaming like idiots, running to teh beach. Ally laughed at the site. How did she end up with such childish boys?

Ally put her glasses on and headed toward the two boys. Colby was already in the water. Ally placed her things down and got out her sunscreen. "COLBY! PUT ON SUNSCREEN NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO GET BURNT!"

"I DON'T NEED IT! RELAX ALLY GATOR!" Colby yelled as he spotted a hot girl on the shore. Ally rolled her eyes, she knew he was gonna regret it later, and she knew she was going to be the one hearing him complain about it but she shrugged it off. Ally undressed to only her bikini and started to put on sunscreen.

Austin blushed as he saw Ally undressing. It's not like he thought she'd be fat or anything, but she was perfect. She was very petite, but had curves accentuating her body. "Remember Austin, no staring." Ally joked as she saw the boy checking her out. "Now hurry up and put on sunscreen."

Austin just grabbed the sunscreen and started to put it on. By the time he was done, Ally was in the water with her gopro taking a picture with Colby. He sighed, he couldn't help but be attracted to that girl, but there was no way he could ever be with her if he really, truly cared about her. He shrugged it off and ran toward his two friends.

They all had fun at the beach, Ally got some great shots of the three of them with her go pro, they jumped off the rock too many times to remember, and they were ally was pretty sure she would be taking sand out of her hair for hours thanks to the two boys who attacked her. They were enjoying the time, until people started to crowd them and ask for Austin's autograph. People started to gather around and take pictures. This had happened many of times over the past week... Austin saw Ally frown a little and walk back to Colby's truck with Colby.

"Sorry guys! I gotta go! I love you guys, See you later!" Austin yelled at his fans and pushed through the crowd to get to Colby's car.

"I'm sorry guys... I didn't want that to happen... I never did... I just-" Austin was cut off by Ally.

"Hey Austin, it's okay. We understand, we have to share you with the rest of the world too. You've hung out with us this whole past week, you have work to do too." Ally smiled warmly at Austin as his heart melted at her understanding.

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot to have two people like you in my life." Austin said as they drove out to Ally's house.

"SHOOT! I forgot I had to help my dad with fixing the sink today! Austin, can I drop you off at Ally's house? I'm so sorry!" Colby exclaimed driving faster to catch up on time lossed.

"Yeah, it's fine, as long as Ally's fine with it." Austin said looking to Ally.

"Ugh... I guess so." Ally said jokingly to Austin flirting with him.

"You were the one that wanted me to come over the other day when there was a stupid thunderstorm! Now I'm not wanted huh?" Austin joked with Ally back.

"Oh shut up. YOU were the scared one Moon" Ally laughed.

Colby smirked at the two. His plan was working. He knew they'd make an amazing couple. He didn't really need to help his dad with the fixing the sink, he just wanted to nudge both of them to get together already. He quickly dropped the both of them off at her house and drove off.

"You can shower in the guest bathroom and borrow some of Colby's clothes in the guest bedroom." Ally said as she handed him a towel.

"Thanks Als, you're the best." Austin smiled and headed toward the bathroom.

Ally had just finished showering, after getting most of the sand out of her hair, and changed into some sweats and a tank top. She walked out of the room tying her hair into a bun and bumped into a hard object and fell on top of it. She closed her eyes as she fell and screamed a little. As she opened her eyes she saw Austin just staring at her.

She loved his eyes. It was a warm brown, that was so normal, yet attractive. As she stared into his eyes she found Austin leaning in and her doing the same. Slowly, her lips met with another warm pair of lips and she closed her eyes. The kiss was perfect. She moved her lips against his and he responded, sucking gently on her bottom lip. He pulled her up into a sitting position and deepened the kiss. His arms pulling at her as her arms found the way to the back of his neck. His warm, soft lips pulled away too quickly as Ally gasped for air.

"What just happened Ally?" Austin looked at her with confused eyes. It wasn't to say that Austin didn't love what just happened, he was just afraid of getting hurt. Was that only a kiss to Ally? He wanted her, all to himself.

"I think we just kissed." Ally replied wide eyed, the same expression and thinking as they both looked at eachother, confused, yet utterly filled with happiness.

**A/N: THEY KISSED!? Say what?! Yay, for Auslly. I love you guys. Lmk what you guys think. kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the songs in this story.**

**Songs used: Crazy 4 U by R5**


End file.
